Dolor Eterno
by Edeiel
Summary: Es el último año de Harry en el colegio y alguien quiere despedirse de él como es debido...


Dolor eterno  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Siempre le había mostrado el odio más profundo, simplemente para ocultar el amor que sentía por él. Ahora se marchaba del colegio y no podría verle más. era el último día que podría tenerle cerca, el último día que tenía para confesarle lo que sentía, aunque luego le abofeteara y le insultara, al menos se habría liberado. Era su última oportunidad. Caminó por los pasillos con paso firme pero silencioso, acechante como una negra pantera entre los árboles buscando a su presa. Y allí estaba, justo al terminar de bajar el tramo de escaleras del último piso estaba él. Le miró de lejos, rodeado de sus amigos, de esos entrometidos que nunca le habían dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Les sonreía, oh, dioses, cómo deseaba esa sonrisa para sí, esa mirada de ojos verdes sin odio en ella. pero nunca le había dirigido una sonrisa, su mirada llena de odio hacia él siempre que se veían. siete años en que la única relación que habían tenido se había basado en desprecio mutuo, una fachada por su parte. odio real por la del muchacho. Les vio caminar, felices de acabar el colegio y olvidarse de él para siempre, pero tristes por dejar a sus amigos. no le recordaría más que como el cretino que era. Suspiró, puso su mejor cara de frialdad y se acercó al grupito. No le vieron y una chica de largo cabello alborotado se sobresaltó al oírle detrás suya. Potter. - el nombrado se dio la vuelta y le miró. Casi tan alto como él, enfrentó su mirada con altivez, desprecio en el verde de sus ojos - Acompáñeme un momento a mi despacho. ¿Qué quiere? - su cabello indomable callendo sobre sus ojos. Hablar con usted sobre su examen. Tengo que ir a Herbología - le dio la espalda. He dicho que venga - Harry entregó a su amigo pelirrojo su mochila y le pidió que se disculpara por él ante la profesora Sprout.  
  
Snape giró sobre sus talones y caminó dando grandes pasos, la capa negra ondeando a su espalda y Harry siguiéndole. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho. Snape murmuró un hechizo y la puerta se abrió. Entraron y la cerró. ¿Qué le pasa a mi examen? - se cruzó de brazos - Por si le interesa, no copié. No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo - Harry se sorprendió por el tratamiento. ¿Entonces para qué me molesta? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder aquí el tiempo, así que dígame rápido lo que quiera decirme, y me marcharé.  
  
Snape le miró, su corazón desbocado, sus sentimientos más fuertes que nunca, sus manos temblando imperceptiblemente. las cerró en un puño y se acercó a Harry. Quedaron a escasos cinco centímetros uno del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones, casi oyendo los latidos de sus corazones. La mirada de Harry se suavizó ligeramente, la de Snape se volvió salvaje, los labios entreabiertos, necesidad de aire, de otra boca, la boca de Harry en la suya. No pensó, pensar duele, simplemente se lanzó a por los labios de Harry y los devoró, con pasión, pero con cuidado. Las gafas cayendo al suelo. Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron cuando sintió la poderosa lengua de Snape en su boca, sus manos registrando las curvas de su cuerpo bajo la ropa, su corazón taladrando su pecho para alcanzar el suyo. Sus manos asieron el largo cabello negro y su túnica, sorprendiendo al hombre, pero haciéndole volverse más apasionado en su beso interminable, en sus caricias. Arrancó las prendas del adolescente y acarició la suave piel, sin romper el contacto con sus labios, aunque comenzaba a necesitar aire. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe con su propia espalda, no quería dañar al muchacho. Rompió el beso, respiraban agitadamente, sus labios rojos y húmedos, los ojos de Harry pidiendo más de lo que le estaba dando su odiado amante. Snape le tiró en la cama, cayendo el chico con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, sorpresa en su cara al verse despojado de la poca ropa que le quedaba, al ver cómo se desnudaba Snape ante él. Por primera vez vio el bien formado cuerpo del profesor, un cuerpo con el que tantas noches había fantaseado buscando su propio placer en la soledad de su lecho. Snape se echó sobre él, presionando con su cuerpo todos los puntos que se sentían increíblemente bien ante el contacto. Besó su cuello, su pecho, su suave vientre, mientras sus manos se movían por sus muslos y sus nalgas, arrancándole gemidos de incontenible placer con cada pellizco, con cada mordisco, con cada movimiento de su experta lengua sobre su miembro. Le recibió de nuevo en su boca, como si el mundo fuera acabarse, enlazando sus lenguas, mordiendo sus labios. Harry rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Snape, que llevó una mano entre sus nalgas, a la entrada de su cuerpo, y con la otra acarició suavemente el rostro del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano del joven. Dulces palabras, suaves caricias con sus labios en su pecho y unos dedos largos, hábiles, intoduciéndose en su cuerpo. Un grito, gemidos, dolor, placer, todo entremezclado, sin saber discernir cual era uno u otro, o si uno llevaba al otro. La suma de un tercer dedo le hizo contener la respiración hasta que el dulce vaivén de los dedos le hizo recuperarla con un gemido profundo. Apretó su mano y susurró unas palabras que provocaron el que los ojos de Snape se humedecieran. Sacó los dedos de dentro de Harry y le hizo una pregunta con suaves palabras, a la que el joven contestó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus dedos trenzados, ninguno de nadie, pero de ambos, un ligero movimiento y ambos gritaron, uno de placer, el otro por la intrusión. Ambos quietos, jadeantes, acostumbrándose a ser uno, un dulce beso que distrajo a Harry y Snape movió sus caderas lentamente, retirándose un poco y entrando de nuevo, con más fuerza que la anterior, queriendo llegar lo más dentro posible, Harry deseando ser atravesado por él, por ese miembro. Un último movimiento los hizo llegar a ambos al éxtasis, Snape dentro de Harry, el muchacho, entre ambos. Tembloroso, Harry se situó sobre Snape, que sonrió ante tal sorpresa, y le besó, tal como había deseado durante años, penetrando en su boca con su lengua, bucando la de Snape, encontrándola, fundiéndose por la pasión. Acarició su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas, memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel, cada gota de sudor que se deslizaba hacia las sábanas viendo su fin en la lengua del joven y cada nervio encrespado por los suaves toques de las ya no tan inocentes manos, la excitación regresando, como si nada hubiera pasado, como al principio, con tanta intensidad como minutos antes, si no más. Lentamente llevó su mano derecha a la entrada del cuerpo del hombre, pero éste le detuvo, cogió sus manos y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, incitándole a entrar sin preparación alguna. Cuidadosos empujes en su cuerpo, de nuevo una batalla en la cama, gemidos y suspiros, palabras de amor en cada uno de ellos, sudor y lágrimas, mezclados, doloroso placer (¿o placentero dolor?), dulce tortura, amor imposible, concebible en ese ínfimo instante que tan eterno como breve se les hacía. Al final, dos voces desgarradas por la satisfacción de un sueño quimérico, por la realización de una fantasía que tanto tiempo les había perseguido. Caricias, susurros, dulces besos, miedo a la separación. Abrazados, unidos aún pero alejados por sus destinos. Te amo - un murmullo apenas audible pero inteligible para aquél a quien iba dirigido. Palabras de amor que evidenciaban su agonía. Yo también te amo - ojos cerrados, obstruyendo el paso para las lágrimas que le dañaban los ojos, que amenazaban con salir y declarar el dolor de su corazón, el dolor de su alma, despedazada por el futuro (y eterno quizá) alejamiento. El deseo de ahogarse en su cuerpo le hacen reiniciar la contienda entre ambos cuerpos.  
  
De pie ya, vestidos, se miran a los ojos y se besan por última vez, pasión, amor, dolor, sentimiento de pérdida, ya tan patente que no necesitan ocultar sus lágrimas, una última mirada a los ojos, una caricia, pocas palabras, ninguna de despedida pero todas ellas impregnadas de ese sentimiento. Una promesa, labios jurándose amor eterno, súplicas a los dioses para que jamás termine de amanecer, para que su amor no se aleje, deseos de retroceder en el tiempo, imposibles de cumplir, sólo traería más dolor. Un último roce de sus manos y la puerta se abre. No hay una mirada atrás, su túnica moviéndose según camina, las lágrimas silenciosas ahogándole y dificultándole la respiración, una pared le sostiene en su sufrimiento mientras su amante se somete a la aflicción que se respira en el ambiente. Rodillas en tierra, corazón hecho trizas, alma herida sin posibilidad de recuperación, dos seres tan distintos como iguales, amantes de una noche, amantes para siempre. Separación. Dolor eterno.  
  
31 de mayo de 2003 


End file.
